helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Ritual V
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info One night, Brala asked Magda for a favor. What happened? Objective Go to the Slum and talk to Brala: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (Bang, bang, bang!) Magda: Looks like the sound came from the window... Brala: Well, I'm exhausted! Magda: ...!!! Mr. Brala? What are you doing here? Brala: My good girl, please stop asking me, and hold these for me first... Magda: These are... These are bulbs?!! Looks like they are golden lily bulbs. Where did you get them? Brala: Please stop asking about it, Lady Magda. Please do me a favor and take care of it. I'll retrieve it when I'm free. Magda: (All that was left was the fluttering curtains...) Maid: My lady, are you all right? Magda: Eh? Maid: There were so many people out there, I heard they were chasing a thief who had just come out of Baron Mordler's garden. They saw him come into our garden. Your room is nearest to the garden... Are you all right? Magda: Yes. I didn't see anyone at all. (Anyway, I should just cover for Mr. Brala.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Well, here are some bulbs you left with me. Brala: Oh my, I almost forget it. Yesterday I was in a rush, hehe. By the way, those people didn't bother you, right, Lady Magda? Magda: Mr. Brala, you were quick, and I don't think they saw you in my garden. Brala: You bet. I'm the best in Finsel. Magda: But you... : Ask about origin : Magda: Where did you get these bulbs? : Brala: That transparent house with lots of flowers. : Magda: Greenhouse Garden? I heard Baron Mordler has had a lot of mercenaries in Greenhouse Garden, and put tons of traps in that place, Brala, you... : Brala: What? Did you say he deployed a lot of people? But I saw these bulbs right under my nose. The flowers have to grow in the ground anyway, I just moved the bulbs around. The flowers will be happy to be enjoyed by more people than being planted in an isolated garden. : Magda: Mr. Brala is right. : Brala: Hehe, I'm flattered, Lady Magda. I, I noticed that the children in the slum were interested in it, so I took a shot. : Magda: The children? : Brala: They are some orphans. They tried to sneak into the town to see some bright colors, but were kicked out by those damn nobles. Well, flowers belong to everyone, not to the glass house. : Magda: (Looks like Mr. Brala is doing something good...) : Ask about purpose : Magda: What are you doing with these bulbs? : Brala: Bury them in the soil and water them. : Magda: Eh? You mean, grow the bulbs to let them bloom? : Brala: Of course, isn't it a pity for them to be left alone in a dark golden box and never get the chance to sprout? Maybe the kids in the slum will be happy to see the flowers blossom. Oh, I haven't heard the happy laughter of children in the slum for a long time since the attack of Sullas. I really miss it. : Magda: (If it;s just to bring some fun, maybe I can...) You're right, happiness doesn't belong to one person, it belongs to all. Magda: But... I think flowers belong to Flower Goddess. Brala: Flower Goddess? Who the hell is Flower Goddess... Magda: Ahem... Brala: Oh, I remember. The news is spreading all around the town that Lady Magda is Flower Goddess. Magda: Flower Goddess is also choosing her attendants. Brala: Ah? Should the attendants bend their knees and lift your dress? Magda: No, they should fulfill the wishes of the children in slum. Brala: You mean? Magda: Do you want to bring more flowers and laughter to children, Mr. Brala? Story Chat 3 Magda: My lady, I heard it. Magda: Eh? What did you hear? Maid: Laughter in the slum. It seems to be rare since the war against Sullas. Magda: That's enought then. Maid: Eh? Magda: Isn't it true to be Flower Goddess is to give people happiness and laughter? Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript